Pansage's Plan
by FutureYoutubeStar
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Pansage is determinded to get his trainre, Cilan, and his true love, Iris together. He's gonna need some help though, and it comes in the form of Emolga! Wishfulshipping with a little Pokeshipping toward the end. And make sure to rate it!


Paste your doc

_**Author's Note: Well, howdy! Happy Valentine's Day to you, and you, and ALL OF YOU! Here's a little Valentine's Wishful for you all. Please keep in mind that I own nothing. If I did, Wishfulshipping would be in every episode of the anime! Also please try to forgive any errors, seeing that English is my second language (German being my first) I've only lived in the U.S for a year. Alright mother-truckers, let's go. Also, this has a little bit of bad language, curse my being a potty-pen! Alright, let's go!**_

Valentine's Day had always been Cilan's least favorite holiday. He had usually just stayed in bed all day, but this year was totally different. Because there was this girl he liked- no, loved.

Iris.

Ever since she had come into his line of view in the market of Striaton City, he had been smitten. From her long, crazy hair, to her wild tendencies, she was both fascinating and beautiful in his eyes. And this year, he would confess his love for the girl who had stolen his heart.

Cilan's heart was racing a million miles a minute on the morning of Valentine's Day. Pansage had been kind enough to pick some flowers for Iris that morning while his trainer prepared breakfast. He shaped pancakes into hearts, and sprinked chocolate chips on them. He was sweating with anticipation and nervousness, and he couldn't shake the feeling of something-is-going-to-go-horribly-wrong. As he heard the pound of Ash and Iris rushing down the stairs for breakfast, Cilan felt like he was going to barf.

Pansage's POV

Why my trainer was so nervous, I couldn't tell. Cilan has almost never panicked in the time I've known him. Maybe it was the fact that it was Heart-Day, as Excadrill calls it.

"Ah, Heart-Day. I've never gotten the point of it, but it seems nice."

Pansage was confused. He looked up at the elder Pokemon.

"What's Heart-Day?"

Excadrill sighed. He knew he was going to have to get used to this.

"Well, from what I know, Heart-Day is the day that humans tell each other that they love each other. Iris has never made a big deal of it, so why should I?"

"Would thatbe a day when a bunch of annoying fan-girls come into the gym, tell Cilan, Cress and Chili that they love them? I mean, more than usual?"

"From what I can tell, yes."

Pansage grinned. "I get it now! Thanks Excadrill!"

Pansage looked back on the memory fondly. After that little conversation, he had gone to explain to Axew so he wouldn't bug Excadrill later.

Back in the present, Pansage looked at his trainer with a half worried, half amused look on his face. As Iris and Ash arrived at the breakfast table, Cilan's cheeks turned redder than Pansear when he was hacked off.

Cilan braved a cheery, "Good morning, Iris and Ash!'

"Good morning Cilan!" was the happy response from Iris. Ash just grunted.

Which made Iris promptly elbow him.

Cilan sighed as Ash and Iris started to bicker... AGAIN.

"C'mon guys, just stop fighting and start eating."

Pansage brought the plates over to Cilan, who served them out as fast as humanly possible to stop the bickering. Which it did. In a split second, the two trainers had thanked Cilan and promptly started stuffing their faces. Cilan sighed. Pansage face palmed.

"Pan, pansage?" ("Seriously, a thank you is all you get? This is gonna be one LONG Heart-Day. Cilan, you gotta be more direct.")

Cilan looked at his partner, knowing that he was trying to give him advice. While Pansage was eating his breakfast, Emolga flew over to him, and started flirting.

"Pansage." (Not now Emolga, you're going to make Cilan feel bad.)

"Emo?" (Why?)

"Pan, pansage, sage" (Because Cilan is trying to make a move on Iris, and is failing epically.)

"Emo, emolga." (So let's help him. All of us.)

"Pansage!" (That's the best idea you've ever had Emolga!)

"Emo!" (SO LET'S DO IT!)

(A/N I'm lazy, so I'm not going to translate for the Pokemon.)

After breakfast, Pansage called a EMOP (Emergency Meeting of Pokemon)

Oshawott began to curse loudly after the meeting was called to order.

"Why the HELL are we having a EMOP on Heart-Day?! I HAVE FLIRTING TO DO!"

Emolga responded coolly, "We have a trainer problem."

Pignite responded cheekily, "Yes, we know our trainers have problems, what's the point?'

At this point, Emolga was just about ready to bitch-slap everyone but Pansage.

"Our trainers are in love."

Axew looked confused. "Which ones?"

Emolga pulled another face palm.

"Iris and Cilan, dummy. DUH!"

"OHHH!"

Pansage decided to take over for the sake of Emolga's remaining sanity.

"We're gonna help those to realize that they love each other, at ANY COST!"

Now, most everyone agreed, with the slight exception of Pikachu.

"Well, I know that the love each other, for a fact,but you're missing a slight detail. Ash."

This made everyone groan.

Snivy stood up to her full height.

"Well, he'll just have to stay away for the day, because we're doing this, no matter what!"

NOW everyone was in agreement.

Pansage grinned. "LET'S GO!"

Later in the day, Cilan, was not his normal, somewhat annoying, but cheerful self. He was a little quiet, which made all of Cilan's Pokemon worry.

"Now what?" said a worried Crustle.

"Phase 1, also known as Get-Cilan-Out-Of-His-Ball-Of-Doom is in motion" said Pansage.

Pansage and Stunfisk crept quietly up to their trainer. Pansage poked him, while Stunfisk looked on.

"Go away Pansage. Let me die of broken heart in peace."

Pansage smile slyly.

"Get ready Stunfisk... NOW!"

After Pansage yelled NOW! (or "PAN" in Cilan's ear's) the two Pokemon began to relentlessly tickle the poor Connoisseur.

"Hey! Quit it! THAT TICKLES!"

"Phase one completed," said a very satisfied Pansage.

Stunfisk sneaked out into the hall, where all the girl Pokemon were waiting, along with Axew.

"Alright ladies and Axew, begin Phase 2, get Iris to realize that Cilan is her true love, and get her in the living room!"

All the girls cheered, and then Stunfisk turned to the guys.

"Alright men and Oshawott, you have a harder task. Keep Ash away from the two love Pidoves for AT LEAST an hour. And that's all goes well." All the guy let out a war cry.

*With Iris and the girl Pokemon*

Iris looked up from the apple she was eating, to see 3 Pokemon plus Axew staring up at her, which freaked her out, mildly put.

After getting over the initial shock, she cocked her head to one side.

"Hey guys, how can I help you?"

Emolga did her best Cilan impression, sparkles and all.

Iris caught her Pokemon's drift. "Why are you asking about Cilan?"

Emolga shrugged. "She's onto me. I need to either come clean or think of something, fast." So, Emolga decided to come clean. Meaning that she shoved Iris with all of her strength into the living room. Unfezant, Snivy and Axew looked at each other, and wandered into the living room as well. Cilan walked into the room a few minutes later. And then he promptly blushed when he made eye contact with Iris. Pansage ran in holding the flowers he had picked that morning for Cilan to give to Iris. He handed them to Iris, then pointed at Cilan.

"Cilan, did you get these for me?"

"Well, it was really-"

Cilan was cut off by Pansage, who gave him a "take the credit for God's sake" look.

"Uh, yes, I did. Happy Valentine's Day Iris."

About 5 seconds later, he was cut off by Iris kissing him.

And about 10 seconds after that, Ash barged into the room, right on the couple kissing. He was followed by all the guy Pokemon, panting and sweating.

"NEVER AGAIN" declared Oshawott.

"ARRGH!" hollered Pignite.

Cilan and Iris split up, blushing as red as 2 humans possibly can.

Ash grinned. "Geez, now I know how Brock felt with me and Misty!"

And every Pokemon in the room fell to the ground.

Pansage and Emolga smiled at each other.

"At least it worked!"

"Shut up Pansage..."

_**A/N YES I KNOW IT'S RUSHED AS HELL! Anyway, like it, hate it, just make sure to rate it! I know that this fic centers mainly around the Pokemon, but there's Wishfulshipping, so it works! Anyway, wishfulhollowgirl signing off to go celebrate her early release for school for winter break! FREEDOM!**_

_**(Holy crap this is long...)**_

ument here...


End file.
